Once His, Always His
by BluDragon
Summary: This is a story about Serena and Darien and how they first met. Things happen very quickly and a relationship starts, maybe. This is my first fan fic. dont go easy on me. please R&R.
1. Chpter 1

"What a beautiful morning," Serena said as she stepped out into the morning sunlight. She was wearing a loose-fitted light blue v-neck shirt with a short blue plaid skirt. She had her hair in two pony tails with brown hair that flowed down past her shoulders. She was headed over to the mall to buy an outfit for her party tonight. As she walked over to the mall she had her head in the clouds and ran into a guy that she described as "hot beyond belief." He was wearing loose black jeans and a skin tight short sleeve shirt. His hair was black and he had it in small spikes.  
  
"I...I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Can I...?"  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it, no harm done," he said as she blushed a deep pink.  
  
'I wouldn't mind running into her every day. She has a beautiful voice and the face of an angel.' He thought as he looked her up and down.  
  
'I hope I don't sound like an idiot.'  
  
"Well maybe I can make it up to you. See i'm having a party tonight and I thought that maybe you could come."  
  
'Oh my god! I can't believe I just asked him that. Now he's gonna think i'm so sudden. I hope that he can come so I can see him again.'  
  
"I might be able to come," he said cooly.  
  
'I wouldn't miss it for the world my little angel.'  
  
Suddenly she grabbed his hand, jotted down her number, and ran off.  
  
'I will see you tonight princess.'  
  
As soon as she came home from the mall her phone rang and she couldn't tell who the mysterious stranger was.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"You don't remember me, do you?"  
  
"Ummm, no."  
  
"You ran into me this morning. Then after you gave me your number you ran."  
  
"Oh, hi!"  
  
"I was calling about the party tonight. I kinda don't know where you live."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Do you know where Common Street is?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well my house is the fourth on the left and the party starts at 7 p.m."  
  
"See ya there," he said as he hung up.  
  
'He's coming!!!!!!!!!' she thought excitedly as her eyes lit up.  
  
"Since it's 5, I guess I have just enough time to get a shower and get ready."  
  
After she got out of the shower she decided not to do her hair in her traditional pig tails, but put it up into a pony tail. Then she got into her black mini skirt with slits that came almost all the way up and her blue shirt that tied on the sides.  
  
As soon as she finished getting ready, the guests started to show up. The last one to show up was, of course, 'Mr. Hottie'.  
  
"I never got your name earlier," he said with a very sexy smile.  
  
"It...It's Serena, but my friends call me Angel," she said blushing very deeply.  
  
"It suits you well. My name is Darien."  
  
'He is soooo sweet. I could get used to this.'  
  
As the party went on, nothing really happened, except for a few people making out here and there. He started a conversation a couple of times just to see how far it would go. The first few times it didn't go anywhere, but the last few times they wound up making out.  
  
'This is the last time. If it doesn't go even a little bit further than making out, than i'm leaving.'  
  
As he approached her, she didn't see him until he tapped her on her shoulder.  
  
She was a little surprised when he bent down and kissed her. But with the passion of his kiss, he forced her to give in. She finally kissed him as passionately as he kissed her. He was surprised with the way she kissed him back, although he didn't know why. When he broke off the kiss she just looked up at him with confusion in her sparkling eyes.  
  
'He has so much passion in his kiss. There is something else in his kiss, but I can't figure out what it is.' 


	2. Chapter 2

Soon the guests left and they were all alone. Then it happened. He   
  
took her in his arms and kissed her with more passion and lust than   
  
ever. All she did was accept it and give back even more. This   
  
surprised him, although he didn't know why, because he had hoped for   
  
it. Before she knew what was happening he lifted her feather weight   
  
body up against his very hard and muscular body. She refused to stop  
  
kissing him even while he carried her to her room.   
  
He gently placed her on her bed and broke off the kiss. When she tried  
  
to come up and kiss him again he pushed her back onto the bed.  
  
"Do you really want this Serena?"  
  
"Yes Darien, Yes I do."  
  
(A/N got this from Pitch Black at the end.)  
  
With that he got on top of her and started kissing her while he slowly  
  
pushed his already hard dick into her. She moaned with pleasure and   
  
started kissing him more forcefully. He slowly started to take off   
  
her shirt. Once he got it off he started kissing her cheek down to   
  
the top of her breasts. Than with expertise he took off her bra   
  
one-handed. Once he got her bra off he lightly started kissing around   
  
her breasts before going to her nipple and sucking it firmly, but   
  
softly.  
  
When he did this she moaned with pleasure. After she moaned he dug his   
  
dick into her even harder. With this she ripped his shirt off. Slowly   
  
he went down kissing her smooth stomach until he got to her pants which  
  
he took off in an instant. Once her pants were off he began at her   
  
breasts again and started kissing down to the top of her thong which he  
  
then took off with his teeth.  
  
She thought she was going to burst with absolute and pure ecstasy. He   
  
then went straight to her clit. He sucked on the lid, but when she opened   
  
up he licked around the slit then thrust his tongue deep inside her. It  
  
took everything she had to keep from cumming. As he kept thrusting his   
  
tongue in and out it was harder to keep control. Finally she couldn't   
  
control it anymore and cummed into his hungry mouth. As it flowed into   
  
his mouth he didn't think anything could taste so sweet. When she was   
  
finished she had a huge smile on her face and just continued to lie on  
  
the bed so she could recover. Once she recovered she surprized him by   
  
flipping him over and jumping on top.  
  
First she started kissing him and then, just like him, started kissing down   
  
his chest and once she got to the top of his pants she unbuttoned, unzipped,   
  
and practically ripped them off. When she looked down she saw a small   
  
tent in his boxers. As she was slowly and seductively taking off his boxers   
  
she saw them rise higher and higher as he got harder. Once they were off she  
  
looked at his dick which he went to grab, but she slapped his hand out   
  
of the way. Surprisingly she grabbed it and stuck it in her mouth and basically  
  
swallowed it. When she did this his eyes got huge with pleasure. He   
  
never thought that she would ever even think about doing that. At first   
  
she was going pretty slow, but once he moaned she started going faster and   
  
faster until he finally gave into temptation and cumed in her mouth.  
  
When she came up and looked at him with a smug look on her face he was confused. 


	3. Author's Note

If everybody wants me to keep updating my story than I need reviews. I   
  
want to know what everybody wants to happen later in my story. If I   
  
don't get anymore reviews than I guess that it isn't that popular and I   
  
will simply delete it. Please R&R the first two chapters. 


	4. Chapter 3

"What are you smiling about?"  
  
"You were just too easy."  
  
"Well you caught me off-gaurd. I never thought that you would have   
  
done that," he said with an extremely sexy smile.  
  
"Then I guess I won't do it anymore," she said as she stradled his   
  
stomach.  
  
After she said this he lunged forward and pinned her on the bed. She   
  
just looked up at him with her chest heaving from excitment. As he   
  
lay down on her she felt his dick dig deep into her and moaned with   
  
pleasure. When he got off of her she whimpered from the loss.  
  
He just leaned forward and started kissing her while he slowly started   
  
to finger her with one finger. Once she was loose enough for his   
  
finger to slid in and out easily he then added a second and then   
  
eventually a third. When he thought she was loose enough for him, he   
  
slowly stuck his dick in her.  
  
She didn't think anything could feel so good until he thrust into her.   
  
She screamed with pain as he broke the barrier and took her as his own.   
  
When tears started to stream down her face he started to pull out until   
  
she wrapped her legs around him and smiled up at him. Once she got   
  
used to the pain she nodded for him to go on. At first he started out   
  
slowly, but then got faster and faster with each thrust. When she got   
  
used to the rythm she met each of his thrusts with her own. As he was   
  
about to climax he tried to pull out of her, but she kept her legs   
  
wrapped around him tightly.  
  
When he released inside of her, it made her loose control and cum too.   
  
Then she slowly unwrapped her legs from around his waist.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cum inside of you, but you wouldn't let   
  
go," he said with sad eyes.  
  
"Don't be. I wanted you to, that's why I tightened my grip on you."  
  
"But what if you get pregnant? We aren't married, we don't even have   
  
a relationship with each other."  
  
"Shhhh. Don't worry about it. It was my choice and I will take care   
  
of the consequences."  
  
"I won't let you take care of them on your own."  
  
"You don't have to help me, it was my...," she started, but he   
  
silenced her with a kiss.  
  
"I want to," he said firmly to let her know his mind was made up and it   
  
was the end of the conversation. When he started to get off the bed   
  
she pulled him back on top of her.  
  
"Stay here with me tonight. Maybe I can get another chance to have you   
  
inside me."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, but should I go to the store and get   
  
some condoms?"  
  
"Did you use one last time?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then you have my answer."  
  
"Are you ready, cause this time there will be no foreplay."  
  
For her answer she jumped off the bed and ran to the shower. He   
  
wondered why she ran to the shower so he followed. When he stepped   
  
into the shower she came up behind him and whispered for him to   
  
take her again. He slowly turned around and picked her up. He had her   
  
cradled around his waist with her back against the shower corner. At   
  
first they were just kissing, but suddenly without warning he thrust   
  
inside her. She screamed out in pain, surprise, and pleasure. As she   
  
screamed he pumped faster and harder than ever. All she could do was   
  
meet his thrusts with her own and moan in ecstasy. After she moaned he   
  
lost his self control. His fangs enlonged, and his eyes turned blood   
  
red. She had his eyes shut so she didn't see him transform. A second   
  
later she felt his teeth sink deep into her neck. She would have   
  
pulled away if there weren't two things holding her there. One, she   
  
was pushed against the shower wall, and two, it felt so good. Slowly   
  
she got weaker and weaker. When he pulled his teeth out of her she   
  
was very weak, but she didn't lose enough to black out, or even worse,   
  
die. She smiled at him weakly while he detransformed. When he finally   
  
finished he started to pull out of her, but she refused to undo her   
  
legs from around his waist.  
  
"I'm so sorry I hurt you. Let me go."  
  
"It felt good and you aren't leaving here until you finish your job."  
  
"And what job is that exactly?"  
  
"Turning me." 


	5. Chapter 4

"Turning me."  
  
"No."  
  
"I have wanted this all my life and now that I have the chance to   
  
finally get it, I won't let go until you turn me."  
  
"I will not force my burden onto you. If I did than I would never be   
  
able to forgive myself."  
  
"You aren't forcing anything on me. I want it and if you don't give it   
  
to me, than I will go to someone that will. Once i'm turned I will   
  
come back to you."  
  
"You can't do that."  
  
"Watch me."  
  
"That's not what I meant. I meant that if someone else turns you, than   
  
you will be theirs and you can't come back to me."  
  
"So you do want me."  
  
"Of course I want you. I just don't want you to become one of the   
  
damned like me."  
  
"Don't you get it? I have nothing to live for in my world, nothing.   
  
But in your world I at least have you."  
  
"Yes, you will have me. Me and my love for you."  
  
"You love me?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She   
  
couldn't believe that he actually loved her.  
  
"Of course I love you. How could I not?"  
  
"I...I don't know. I mean we did just meet."  
  
"Hush my little one. Let us finish what I have started."  
  
"Thnk you my love."  
  
Then right after he said that he finished having sex with her. After   
  
he finished he bit into her once again with regret in his eyes, than   
  
he bit himself so he could merge their blood. Once he did this she   
  
screamed in pain, her transformation had just started. It was so   
  
instantaneous that it confused him, but shoved the thought hastily   
  
from his mind when she screamed again. He knew it would take a long   
  
time and it would be very painful for her judging by her screams.  
  
"She has extremely bad timing. Now I have to go out to feed to get   
  
strong again and that means leaving her side. I will also have to go   
  
so I can get blood to feed her after she finishes."  
  
'I will be back my love.'  
  
And he flew off into the night hearing her screams fade as he flew   
  
further and further away from her. Every time she screamed he had to   
  
force himself to keep going.  
  
There was a couple quietly talking in the park. He flew down on them   
  
taking them by surprise and breaking their necks.He then bit into the   
  
woman taking all but the last drop of blood. It was said that if you   
  
took the last drop of blood from mortal and immortal alike, than you   
  
would die. He didn't know, and quite frankly he didn't care to find   
  
out. Then as he approahed the man, a surge of feeling hit him that   
  
almost made him fall, almost. His mate was in trouble! 


End file.
